Forevermore
by BTWNTHELINES
Summary: Danger is brewing near the Twilight Mansion. The gang gets ready for a usual battle with the duras. All Yuki and Luka want are a little time for themselves, but what happens when someone else wants some alone time with Luka too? Luka struggles to suppress his increasing desires for Yuki and keep her out of danger too. Will he succeed? And what of their happy ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Betrayal knows my name or any of its characters.

**Rated M:** Sexual themes= do not read if under 18 (partial lemon…more in future chapters) plot and storyline

Chapter 1

Yuki rolled over to a cold spot in her bed. _Wait a minute, why is it so cold?_ Tangerine halos under her eyelids coaxed her to open them, and nearly blinded by the light she realized neither Sodom nor Luka were in the room. _What happened to those two?_ She rolled out of the bed and headed to the place she was sure Luka would be—the balcony. And there he was topless in some black pants, completely barefoot, hair twirling around him desperately trying to chase the summer winds. Yuki giggled softly as she crept up on him, his back to her. Gently she rests her forehead on his back, inhaling his spicy aroma.

"Luka come back to bed, it's early" He didn't answer, but he reached behind him to take her arms and wrap them around his waist. She took her hands and ran them over his sculptured torso, taunting him to relax into her. His mind drifted away with the wind as he did. It was normal for Luka to not talk much, but that was only when they weren't alone.

"Luka let me see you." He obediently turned around, his silver orbs piercing her honeyed ones. She could tell something was troubling him, but she didn't want to pry too much just yet. She cupped the side of his face, letting her thumb graze over his lips, her other fingers teasing his ear. She stood on her tip toes and planted a peck on his lips, never taking her eyes off his.

"I love you" She whispered against them, loving the feel of its smoothness. Next thing she knew her lips were overtaken by her lovers and she let his passion engulf her. Oh how she loved those lips on hers, her breasts, her thighs, her knees, her sex. She could never have enough of him. When they pulled away, breathless she entwined her fingers in his and led him back to their bed, where they belonged. Luka didn't say a word as his naked beloved undressed him, flinging his pants across the room with contempt.

"Yuki don't you have plans for today?"

She giggled.

"I have plans with you" She smiled; as much as he loved spending his days in Yuki's loving arms, something didn't feel right. He no longer felt it was safe for Yuki to be in the mansion for a while. He could feel a dark force brewing and now wasn't the time for lovemaking. _Now if I can put that to her gently_. Yuki searched her lover's knowing eyes. She could get lost in them if she didn't try hard not to. _He's keeping something from me._

"Luka"

"Yes"

"Tell me what you have been wanting to tell me."

He paused. Yuki reached her hand up to pull him down onto the bed with her. When she had him snug between her spread legs she leaned against the window. Luka's back rested flat against her mature chest. She pulled him in until his head rested next to hers and soothingly she caressed his hair. Luka allowed himself to melt into her, her skillful fingers erasing the tension in him.

"Something just doesn't feel right. We should leave"

"Where will we go?" She hummed in his ear.

"I have a place in mind, far from here but safe"

"Aren't we safe here, in the barrier? There's no way a duras can go undetected here."

"Except me"

"Well, you're not exactly undetected" She whispered seductively in his ears. Her warm breath sent chills down his spine, and the suggestive comment sent electric pulses to his groin. She giggled, playing with his navel. Luka squeezed his eyes shut, his desire increasing with every stroke of her slender fingers. The thought of Yuki inching those seductive fingers just a bit further down over to his member made his head spin. Yuki tilted her head and captured Luka's lips, distracting him as she fondled his sac. She was pleasantly greeted with a throaty moan as she smiled against him.

"Yuki..." He begged, knowing full well he should be begging her to pack her bags instead of teasing him. She pushed him down to the bed and cradled his hips, gazing lovingly at him as he playfully tried to capture one of her dangling breasts in his mouth. And just as he had there was a knock on the door. Luka groaned, both from pleasure and annoyance.

"I'll get it" She whispered breathlessly in his ear as she reached between her legs to caress his erection. Luka's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he slumped warily, pressing his head against the window, bathing his face in the light, surpassing the moans willing themselves to be free. Lazily grabbing a robe and slipping it on, she strutted to the door. Surprised as ever she gazed at Shuusei in wonder, unconsciously opening the door wider. Shuusei judged from Luka's lazy form in the bed, half covered by sheets and Yuki's improper way of putting on her robe that he'd interrupted something. Luka's death stare told all too, as well as his unruly hair.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but Takashiro's called us in for a meeting in his office." He said as he awkwardly gazed everywhere but at the beautiful half naked couple in front of him. He was about to abruptly turn and leave when the sweet laughter of Yuki made him stop.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Shuusei. You act as if you've never been interrupted with Hotsoma."

Shuusei blushed as he managed to mumble, "Well…w-we haven't"

She grabbed his hand leading him to the bed where Luka sat, eyeing him with deadly silence, as always. She sat beside Luka, gracefully wrapping her arms around his waist. She patted for him to sit.

"I'm fine, I'll stand" Luka eyed the beautiful boy with warning and Shuusei immediately sat down.

"So what's with the sudden meeting?" Her voice sounded like honey in his ears. It rolled softly off her pink tongue and her red lips. _Luka made your lips that red didn't he_?

"It seems Reiga's got some trick up his sleeve. Takashiro thinks this time though he may be aiming all his attention to Luka"

"To Luka…are you sure?" True concern filled her kind eyes and Shuusei's first reaction was to comfort her—God's Light; the woman who took all their pain away.

"Don't worry Yuki; I'm sure Luka can handle this one. Takashiro believes if you two go your own way before the gang, we can easily handle whatever is on its way to the mansion.

"So a dark force is coming" Luka mumbled to himself. It was too cloudy to sense who exactly the danger was, but it is definitely an opast. Out of instinct he pulled Yuki closer to him, his grip tightening around her hips.

"So we really do need to pack our things" She said, sad her morning with Luka would seemingly come to an end.

"Is everyone leaving the mansion? Luka asked, a rarity for him. Shuusei blinked twice, surprised that Luka even verbally addressed him.

"Um…no, not if you two leave we won't"

"Well I don't want to put anyone in danger" Yuki said. Luka unwillingly allowed Yuki to untangle herself from him, instantly feeling the effects of not having her in his arms.

Shuusei watched Luka's reactions carefully. Usually emotionless and calm he really got a chance to see the softer side in the duras. He saw the love he had for Yuki and his determination to protect her. He saw the struggle it was for him to express everything he felt and to love Yuki the way he knew she needed to be loved. He empathized with Luka. He felt the same for Hotsoma, in every way. _In a way, me and you, we aren't that different._

He felt Luka eyeing him as if he'd read his mind. They both watched as Yuki scrambled across the room mumbling words of worry and love for the gang as she tossed clothes in two suitcases—one small, one large. She walked back over carrying a black shirt and a pair of pants she picked up from the ground. Totally disregarding Shuusei, she crawled over the bed and straddled Luka's hips. Slowly she brought his shirt down over his naked torso. Luka covered his face with her hair, hiding the pleasure playing across his face. Yuki dressing him reminded him of her just a while ago undressing him. _If only __**he**__ wasn't in here._

Feeling awkward Shuusei made his way to the door, offering privacy to the two—obvious lust floating in the air. He didn't see Yuki wander her hands down to Luka's groin to tease his erection. He tried hard not to pay attention to the panting echoing off the glass windows. _They…they do that with the windows open. How daring. _When he reached the door he tentatively turned around and said, averting his eyes from the intimate scene before him.

"I'll tell Takashiro to schedule the meeting for later, since you two are…umm…busy."

Ignoring him, they devoured each other in a passionate dance of kisses. Out of instinct he dodged a pillow aimed for his head and glared wide eyed at Luka. Luka's hair was completely untidy, the shirt Yuki had put on him was already stretched and hanging lifelessly off his muscular frame. His usual ivory face was flushed red and annoyance and anger played in his eyes. He was struggling to take actual breathes. He was caressing her back, pulling her closer to him and father from Shuusei. His fingers swam gracefully through her auburn tresses, her legs completely straddling his hips as they both sat upright, Luka's back against the window.

"Leave" He groaned breathlessly, as Yuki decided to nibble his neck. Shuusei, slightly surprised the innocent sweet Yuki he knew had such mesmerizing seductive skills to change Luka's face a whole different hue, immediately shut the door behind him. Effectively, he'd blocked another deathly pillow throw. He chuckled to himself as he walked to Takashiro's office, replaying the scene in his head. He was content knowing that he was the only one who's seen Luka in such dire need of release.

**Author Note:** Will have chapter two soon. Review, don't review; you can do whatever you like.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Where are Yuki and Luka?" Takashiro asked. Shuusei noticed that everyone had actually come down for the meeting, except for God's light and her duras of course.

"Yes, umm…I think we should leave those two alone for a few hours"

"What on earth for?" Tsukumo choked, his face turning bright red. He covered his ear and ducked his head into his sister's shoulder.

"I see, couldn't that have waited?" He mumbled to himself. "Well the meeting must go on"

"Yea, can we hurry this the hell up, I was in the middle of an awesome game."

"Tsukumo, you'll be the one to tell Luka and Yuki the meeting summary" Takashiro said.

"Why me?" He whined, surprised he could hear that over the clear moans and groans and the strange tossing emitting from Yuki's room. He begged pleadingly with his eyes and Takashiro said with pity, "you're the only one who'll know for sure when they're done." _Why me Why me Why me._

"Ok so to get on with the meeting, as you all know there has been a dramatic increase in duras attacks. I've analyzed them and the common denominator is that they've all occurred where only Yuki and Luka have been fighting together" He took his baton and pointed at the map of the area hung up. He flipped the paper over to get a close up with the circle drawings on it. "Where all the red circles are are where Luka fought alone. Notice how the dots have tripled in frequency. This leads me to believe that they are concentrating their efforts solely on Luka."

"It also seems as if this concentration of attacks is gradually occurring nearer and nearer to the mansion."

"So what's the plan?" Hotsoma smirked, ready to burn some duras.

"Well if we can subtly move Yuki and Luka away from the mansion for a while we can fix the problem on how near the attacks are, but we'll all need to be on guard; we won't have God's light to help us in this fight."

"If Luka is being targeted, why does Yuki have to go? Maybe we can talk Luka into staying away for a while." Toko-Chan said.

Takashiro sighed. "I don't want to cause a problem with Luka. He's become an increasingly useful tool…but we all know he doesn't cooperate without Yuki by his side."

"Yea, those two have been getting along **very** well lately…"Tsukumo moaned, still enduring the agony—a common side effect for being God's Ears.

"I also don't want Yuki to be used as bait for any reason whatsoever, so it'd be best to keep her by Luka's side. She's become especially fragile since being reborn as a girl again."

"That is true. She becomes awfully un-Yuki-like without that damn duras around." Hotsoma said, rather impatient now.

Tsukumo started to relax toward the end of the meeting, sighing in relief that they wrapped it up far faster than he imagined.

"They're on their way here" _Thank God, now I won't have to walk to their door and tell them._

A few short minutes later there was a knock on the door. Everyone turned to watch the couple enter, amusement played on most of their faces.

"I hope you two found that more entertaining than our meeting" Takashiro proclaimed boldly. Yuki walked in, her thin white dress dancing gracefully behind her, trailed by an emotionless Luka. _He obviously doesn't seem to be to concerned about the importance of this meeting. _Luka's eyes snapped his way, along with Tsukumo's and they both eyed him warningly. Yuki blossomed a beautiful shade of crimson on her face and she reached behind her to grab Luka's hand. He gave it a quick squeeze before leading her to a comfortable corner in the room. Toko-chan broke the silence by recalling the news.

"So Luka…we think it's best you and Yuki leave the mansion and kinda hang out for a few weeks. We'll send Kuroto and Senshirou with you for additional back up." Luka nodded in agreement.

"When would you two like to leave, late today or early tomorrow?" Takashiro asked, determined to have God's light protected far from the mansion as soon as possible. Everyone turned to the couple, waiting for an answer.

Yuki looked at Luka. If she had to leave she at least wanted to spend some time with everyone before she left. Besides, Luka's birthday would be here in a few weeks and she still hasn't found the perfect gift. She wasn't quite sure how it would work to find one with Luka unwilling to leave her side once they leave the mansion.

"Ideally today." Luka said to everyone, but he never took his eyes off Yuki's as he did. She scrunched her beautiful face. She always wiggles her nose when she doesn't like what she heard.

"Luka" She whispered pleadingly, placing a hand on his chest right over his heart. Hearing that made his heart hurt, and he softened his eyes. _I know this will be hard for you Yuki, being away from everyone_. He covered her hand with his and looked outside of the window; Sodom was playing in the front yard chasing after butterflies. Content with his change of heart Yuki smiled.

"Yay, Yuki can stay until tomorrow!" Toko-Chan cheered. She ran over to Yuki and hugged her and Yuki lovingly embraced her back. Toko-chan looked up at Lua. He looked at her through the corner of his eyes and saw gratitude in her eyes. He nodded in acknowledge, satisfied with the fact that it made Yuki happy. As Toko-chan and Yuki rambled off with their plans for the day Takashiro announced,

"So it's settled. Yuki and Luka will leave tomorrow morning. From there we will figure out where everyone will be stationed. You're dismissed."

As everyone made their way for the door Toko-Chan grabbed Yuki's hand. Yuki turned to smile at Luka, her honeyed eyes glistening in the light sending flutters to his chest. He returned her loving gaze and with her other hand she reached out and grabbed his index finger, dragging him wherever Tsukumo and Toko were leading her. When they got outside Yuki said,

" Luka, Toko-san and I are going to go do girly things. You don't need to come; Tsukumo and Toko-san will be with me."

"I do not consider myself less of a man by doing womanly activities with you Yuki" He said, his eyes not hinting the slight hurt he felt. Of course he knew Yuki was trying to find a birthday present for him—not that he minded, it's just that birthdays are a human thing, not for an opast like him. It was Yuki's love for him that compelled him to accept her birthday gifts each year, and to endure the agonizing task of finding the perfect gift that showed how happy he is that she was born. But her protection is far more important than a gift; he can live without one, but not the other.

"But if it pleases you I will allow it if Sodom can tag along."

She gave him a quick chaste kiss and he summoned Sodom. The little boy cheerfully jumped into Yuki's arms and she carries him as a young child with him resting along her side, comfortably sitting on her hip.

"Yuki!" He screeched in excitement.

"Behave." Luka tells his familiar before he cups Yuki's face into his hands. They gaze into each other's eyes, no longer apart of this world but their own. He searched Tsukumo and Toko-chan making them promise they'll protect Yuki, internally before he vanishes.

"Yay, now I have you all to myself. Luka's been so uptight lately. OH! And you have to tell me all the naughty details from spending your morning with Luka. I bet you he's **amazing** in bed. Right Yuki?" She said this as she linked arms with Yuki, leading her to the nearest boutique. Tsukumo followed submissively, both he and Yuki sporting a rosy red. They went from store to store, trying on clothes, looking at trinkets, really anything of interest. Every once in a while they stopped at the nearby convenience store or restaurant to keep Tsukumo happy. Gradually Toko-chan was able to get a few details out of Yuki.

"Soo…what happened?"

"Well, umm…Shuusei came into tell us about the meeting."

"Yea…"

"Umm…but we were already awake. I had to talk Luka into coming back inside."

"So you almost did it with Shuusei in the room?" She giggled.

"…Well no" Yuki blushed. Lovemaking and describing lovemaking are two different things. Luka made her more confident being comfortable having sex with him but she wasn't used to talking about it. He always found a way to coax her into exercising her desires when they happened, stressing that it made him happy to know that he could please her. She'd come to realize Luka was like putty in her hands when he wanted her. He is nothing more than a gentleman though and won't force his lust on her unless she does first. But if she does, there is no turning back. That glorious tingling feeling exploded through her body as she remembered the way Luka groaned out her name, climaxing above her, panting and growling— intoxicated with desire and lust. She secretly loved how she made him feel—the way his eyes hooded with desire and the way all the self control he has completely diminishes in the heat of things. She loved the way his hands roamed her body as if he'd never touched it before, the way he devoured her with his eyes as he lovingly thrust in her. She even loved the guilty look he gave her when they finished, satisfied and sated in each other's arms. He always worried that he is either too dominating, or too rough or too thoughtless—but he never is.

"Luka doesn't like it when I talk about our…umm…sex life. He thinks it's a disgusting habit humans have. It's not normal to speak of things so natural and intimate to him."

"I see…" Toko-chan said, trying to be thoughtful of their feelings.

**Meanwhile**

Luka wandered around their room, repacking their bags for the leave. The lustrous mix from their earlier actions sent blood to his hardening arousal. He rolled up the sheets and walked them down to the laundry room. _I don't want that idiot Isuzu to use them in some sick experiment._ He brought them to his nose, rubbing Yuki's scent on his face. A low, possessive, menacing growl erupted from his lips. _Yuki belongs to me. You're all I want. _He stuck the sheets in the washer and walked away, replaying this morning in his head that he only partially noticed Shuusei.

"Luka, can I talk to you…it's about Yuki" He didn't wait for a response before he walked away. Luka followed him all the way outside. They stood on the balcony, mesmerized by the stunning summer evening sky.

"Why didn't you stay with her as she went shopping?" He asked, starring out at the sky.

"She didn't wish for me to."

"Luka, how much do you love Yuki?"

"I will by no means betray her."

"Even if you betrayed your family, the people in your past? Even if it meant the death of people who you love and love you?"

"Yuki is my only love." Shuusei looked at him then, the wind blowing his hair making the atmosphere serious.

"What do you see?" Luka asked, knowing where the boy was hinting.

"I see your past interfering with your future. I see revenge and hatred, lust and pain. I see you fighting to keep Yuki by your side…I see preventable pain and misery." Then with the most genuine concern Luka has ever seen in the quite boy he whispered,

"Promise me, no promise us you will never leave Yuki unwatched. Never leave her side, keep her safe…for your own sake.

Luka bent on one knee, holding the cross trinket she'd made for him when she'd been reborn a boy. He pressed it to his heart, recalling all the things he and Yuki have been through.

"My body will be her shield, I will her sword and until the day I die I will be by her side. I will be hers and will be here and I will **never** betray her."

**Author Note:** Will have chapter three soon. Oh and you've probably seen the last line somewhere. Review, don't review. You can do whatever you like.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yuki found herself swooped into a pair of strong arms when she entered the mansion. She smiled up at her prince, liking the fact that she was his damsel. Luka carried her off to their room, ignoring the protests from the other members of the house.

"Luka, I haven't even spent time with everyone yet! I've been with Tsukumo and Toko-chan all day."

Luka signed. He knew he was being selfish, but he didn't want to share her. He set her down in front of their bedroom door.

"Forgive me," Was all he said before her cupped her face in his hand. He leaned over to press a kiss on her check but she stopped him by touching her forehead against his.

"You'll have me all to yourself when we leave" She whispered low, that comment intended for him—and only him. He smiled, and she nuzzled her nose against his. He threaded his fingers in her hair and asked for permission with his eyes to kiss her. She blushed before she leaned over, allowing him to capture what he desired. Neither sensed Hotsoma walking down the hall, Shuusei quietly trailing him.

"Get a room you two!" He shouted, averting his eyes with pretend disgust. Shuusei laughed saying,

"Ironic isn't it."

"Well they should just take the extra step into their room instead of kissing outside of it."

Luka scrunched his face with annoyance, pulling Yuki into his chest so that she faced them.

"Why don't you take your own advice" Luka replied, recalling countless times he'd seen the two beautiful boys "exploring" each other in places other than their own compounds.

Shuusie laughed again, actually warming up to the Duras's remark.

"Will do" He said, before he grabbed Hotsoma's arm and led him away as the blond headed boy fumed and mumbled under his breath in embarrassment.

"Oh! And by the way, we're having a party for you Yuki, so you don't have to worry about not spending time with everyone."

She smiled as they walked away, before turning her attention back to Luka.

"Where's Sodom?" She asked, having completely forgotten about the cute child as she'd entered the mansion.

"I wouldn't worry about Sodom…" He breathed, returning to her lips again. She let herself melt into his caresses. This time Luka sensed Kuroto and Senshirou walking down the hall toward them. He pulled away unwillingly, and she whimpered in protest.

"Yuki..!" Kuroto called out in surprise, not having seen the girl since the meeting.

"Oh! Hi Kuroto-kun, Senshirou-kun" She nodded at them, hoping they wouldn't notice how flushed she was. And just the thought of them noticing made her more flushed.

"Come to the party tonight" Luka growled possessively at the chess playing boy.

"Kuroto, you can't command her to come to the party. You ask" Senshirou informed his partner, shaking his head in amusement.

"Don't worry; both Luka and I will be going to the party. You'll be able to see us both before we leave" She said, hoping it eased the tension between the two.

"Good. Hope you have a good evening till then." Senshirou smirked back, hinting what he knew about their earlier actions. They walked off leaving Yuki surprisingly more flushed then she already was.

"You don't need to be embarrassed Yuki. Intimacy is normal. The humans share it even when they don't love each other. Why don't they blush to that?"

"It's an undeniable, lusciously beautiful, imprisoning sin. It accumulates and accumulates, but you don't care because it's what you desire the most. I don't expect it to mean much to you Luka, being as sin isn't much of an alarming word where you come from. But here it is not always taken as nonchalant; it is feared and sought after. Inevitable… at the most."

"Takashiro-kun!" Yuki said in surprise, having not noticed him come from the direction everyone was going.

"Do you have everything in place?" Luka asked, skipping to the point most important to him.

"Yes, just make sure you do your part." He said, eyeing the Opast as he walked away. Luka ignored him, dragging Yuki into their room. Immediately, she felt its emptiness. It hit her for the first time that day what Luka meant when he said they were leaving. Luka wiped the tear that ran down her face.

"I'm gonna wash up and take a nap before the party" She said, her eyes fixed on the sunset outside their windows, casting beautiful shadows of the trees on their floor. He nodded, drinking in the sadness on her face. He sat on their bed, waiting. Usually he would look at the pictures Yuki had of them lying around, but he had packed them thinking she'd miss them. Yuki gracefully walked into his arms, and he pulled her tightly to him as he laid down, her resting on top of him. Her damp hair surrounded them, and she tangled her hands in his hair, gazing longingly in his eyes before she pulled him up to her wanting lips. She kissed all her sorrow out, knowing it was selfish for her to be sad. I mean, she was the one leaving, not them. Luka felt the sweet spasms return, heading for a certain destination. He moaned low against her lips.

"I thought…nap…party" He mumbled breathlessly, each kiss stealing much needed oxygen. She gently sucked his jaw line up to his ears, panting heavily on them. She wasted no time nibbling them, mewing lightly in his ear. He trembled under her, lust taking over his senses.

"t-this…is better" She finally mumbled back sucking lightly on his neck. Her tongue followed the curves in his collarbone, and he shifted to give her better access. When she stumbled to unbutton his shirt he protested.

"No Y-Yuki…let me love you" She bit his shoulder, her fingers twirled around his exposed nipple.

"No, it's my turn" She mumbled against his heated skin. He couldn't see her through the sea of her hair, her head slightly bobbing as she took his nipple in her mouth. She tugged on the shirt and he sat up to let her take it off. She lazily pushed him back to the bed, moaning as she brought her arms around him to caress his back. She trailed her fingers down his chest, sucking the skin near his navel. She dipped her tongue in, letting her lips surrounding him suck roughly. Luka trembled under her touch, her caresses striking deep in his loins.

Luka struggled to force himself to relax in her hand. His chest rose and fell, grazing her breasts continually. Yuki brought her lips back to his face, cupping it in her hands as she gazed lustily into his silver orbs. With two fingers from each hand she pressed gently into his temples for several seconds simultaneously. Then, slowly she glided her fingers fingers down his cheeks at the same time, making tiny circular motions as she inched down his face. When she reached his jaw, she traced around his lips softly with one index finger. She knows the outer edge of the lips are packed with sensory neurons which elicit strong surges of pleasure. His lips quivered at her touch, and he couldn't resist any longer, roughly capturing her pink lips into his, sucking eagerly. He moaned in her mouth as she dipped her tongue in.

"Roll over" She whispered, tracing circle motions on his Adam's apple. She brushed her lips against the hallow of his throat and massaged that area with her tongue, tracing large circles. She lightly grazed his erection and he gasped. He choked out a moan, complying to her wishes. She ran her fingers down his back, squeezing his ass as he concentrated his attentions on her nipples. She tugged at the rim of his pants and he lifted his hips as she slid them off.

Luka dipped his tongue between the two beautiful mounds, now pink from his rough treatment. Their panting rung in their ears, being the only source of sound emitted from their mouths. He nibbled down her torso, his hands tangled in her hair as he pulled her hands above her head. Pinning them, he bucked into her sex, his instincts taking over as he peered at her though his lust.

AUGH…AAAAAHHHH…NNNN…Y-YU….

He moaned out, his eyes watering from intense desire. She eased her arms out his grip and caught his erection in her palms. She lightly pumped just enough to drive him over the edge. She smiled against his lips as he thrust madly into her hands, encouraging her to pump faster and harder.

"Do you want release Luka?" She hummed in his ear, dipping her tongue in, letting her breath spark his arousal even farther.

He didn't answer her because he growled long and loud, no longer trying to restrain his agitation. He didn't care who heard now, he was his zone—one only Yuki could bring him in. He didn't think about their mission, or the door being unlocked, or the moon watching their love. He only thought about the madness Yuki was doing with her tongue, her hands, and her seductive gaze. It was too much to bear.

He let her fingers run down his ass, pushing him apart as she teased his entrance with her finger. She circled it with no intention of entering just yet. He growled in her neck, biting into her shoulder. With her other hand she lined his erection to her sex, knowing how weak he was in his current state. She thrust up, completing them, thrusting her head back as she moaned, her body accepting him hungrily. She felt him pulsing against her walls and her sex eagerly pulled him deeper in.

"Y-Yuki" He groaned out, panting harder as he rubbed his check against hers. He let his fingers run down her body till her reached her sex. He spread her lips and torturously teased her clit.

AAAAAAAAGH

She screamed. He thrust harder, drawing them out longer. She massaged his scalp; his hair stuck to his damp face as she let him ride out his frustrations. His panting increased with need and she knew he was closing in on a much needed release. She finally dipped her finger in his entrance, probing her fingers around for his treasure. Shuusei told her about the pleasures of hitting the prostate, and well…she wanted to see for herself. He shouted out his arousal when she entered, his thrusts becoming irregular, his body becoming weak from her mesmerizing fingers.

"Y-uki… w-what are…y-y"

AHHHHHHHH

He inhaled sharply before he groaned out.

"I-m…nnnn…haaa…gonna cum"

He came in short bursts as they climaxed together, her fingers finding what she was searching for. She pushed hard, coaxing the spot to torturously draw out his spasms. He possessively took her lips in his and kissed her with ferocity and crazed lust before they settled down.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He asked with confused sincerity. He sat up and pulled her up with him, the sheets barely covering them. He brought his cum covered fingers to his lip and licked up her juices. She smack his fingers away, embarrassed by how aroused she was—how dominate she was. She blushed and averted her eyes from his silver orbs overwhelmed by the lust rimmed in them.

"D-don't look at me like that L-uka" she giggled nervously, aware of how much her actions affected him. She knew if she stared too long, he won't resist the urge to ravish her, and she wasn't sure she'd be able to explain herself to Shuusei or Tsukumo or even Takashiro for intentionally being late to the party they spent the day setting up. But it doesn't matter because Luka had his own agenda and he lifted her off the bed bridal style. She kicked and screamed playfully in his arms, fearing the strong spasms of a second round. She knew what that was like, and no matter how much she thought of Tsukumo she would not be able to withhold her screams.

"Luka…Luka put me down" She gasped as he carried her away. He refused and griped her wiggled frame tighter.

"Where are you taking me?"

"The bathroom…don't you want to go to the party?"

She calmed down aware of his intentions but still cautious of his newly devious nature.

"We're washing up…together?"

"Yes"

"Nooo…**L-Luka!"** She yelped as he closed the bathroom door behind them, shutting off any possible help from his precious and far too beautiful prisoner.

**Meanwhile…**

"Oni-chan, what's wrong?" Toko asked as she set out the plates for the party. Tsukumo let go of all the balloons he was holding and dropped crippled to the floor.

"Uh noooo" He moaned. He covered his ears and bent over.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to glance worriedly at the siblings.

"Ugh! Those two are at it again!" Hotsoma shouted, and smashed the cups he was holding to the ground.

"Damn that duras. Shuuei, don't pick that up I got it!" he yelled as Shuusei dropped down to pick up the broken glass; blood dripped from his cut fingers.

Kuroto rolled his eyes, and Senshirou chuckled as he said,

"I wonder if those two will even make it to the party tonight."

"Oh, I'm sure they will" Takashiro mumbled as he hung up the streamers. He glanced out at the knowing moon and stars. And in the shadows a dark figure glanced back, watching silently…waiting. The figure smirked menacingly, as it whispered,

"I'm sure they will too…who doesn't like surprises?"

The voice drifted away with the evening breeze as Yuki's screams filled the night air, sweetly blending in with Luka's groans as they united together again under the water the moonlight and each other's unbinding love.

**Author Note:** Finally posted. This story doesn't have many views right now but I appreciate everyone following. This story will be on continuation so…review, don't review. You can do whatever you like.


End file.
